marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Purity (Earth-616)
, & Mutant Town , New York City; University of Chicago , Illinois Internet | OrganizationLeaders = | CurrentMembers = Jeff Holloway, Alice Tremaine, Unnamed web-master at ESU | FormerMembers = Tom More | Allies = Supporters of: Alan Lewis, Bastion, Sentinels, Bolivar Trask | Enemies = Mutants, tolerance parts and others targets: Charles Xavier & X-Men, Magneto, Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver, John Sublime & Third Species, Moira MacTaggert, Advanced Physics Tutorial Students | Origin = Mutant-hate group. | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Appearing after the Wild Sentinels's attack on Genosha, causing the death of sixteen millions of people, principally mutants, but also humans, as Carmen Pryde, Shadowcat's father, Purity is a group of anti-mutants militants. They are active both on the internet, via a website, and on the field, delivering flyers and provocating riots and manifestations in campus, and even murdering people. They shown to be presents in Empire State University , New York City and University of Chicago , Illinois. In ESU, the webmaster explained to Chamber their strategy: Humiliating the mutants to make them feel outcast and leave, instead of killing them, which would made the victims martyrs. Mekanix In Chicago, Tom More hacked under Alice Tremaine into the system of the class project of Advanced Physics Tutorial, a device create by the Nobel laureate Simon Benes and Kitty Pryde, among others. The failure of the system caused a massive destruction in the city. Tom More participate to the rescuing and was saved by the mutant genoshan Shola Inkose and witness so his mutation, After this, and learning his role into the massive accident, Tom made distance between him and the organization's leader, Alice Tremaine, also his lover. Purity assaulted Shola's flat, deserted by him but visited by Kitty and Shan who were looking for the mutant too. Both Tom More and Shola appears to save the two mutants and Shan's sister and brother from the assailants. During a students confrontation on a decree to ban or mutants or purity from the University, Wild Sentinels attacked the students center, considering everybody as "potential mutants". While Tom More quit definitively his anti-mutant ideology and help Kitty, Shan and Shola, Alice Tremaine flee out and find a damaged sentinels, who recognized her as a true human and authorized her as a user. Alice goes back to her parents' house to repair the robot. When David Alleyne kept his mutation a secret, until the hate group Purity outed him to his parents and attempted to attack him. David was rescued by the librarian at his school, the former New Mutant Karma, and her former teammate Dani Moonstar. Decimation After the M-Day, they were now no more afraid about enter Mutant Town, where they were looking for mutants to expelled into The Xavier's Institute, who was turned by the O.N.E. and the X-Men as a safe haven for the mutants. They assaulted Lorelei next to the Wildkat Nightclub, cutting her mutants hair, before Toad came to her rescue and bring her to the Xavier Institute. Their current whereabouts are unknown. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = It is unknown if the Purity Singers are part of Purity, or just share a close name and same goals. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Terrorist Organizations